24 December 2001
by ParkHyunRee
Summary: (end updated!)apa yang jongin mau hanya selalu melihatnya lagi. lagi. dan lagi. walaupun itu hanya terus menyakitinya. haruskah jongin melupakannya? main pair kaihun. Jongin sehun side pair chanbaek, taoris. its exo in timerider!au. Softyaoi. romance. and its going to be oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**December**

**cast : jongin, sehun, luhan, suho, chanyeol, baekhyun, tao, kris.**

**pair : kaihun, kailu, taoris, chanbaek.**

**genre : fantasy, drama, angst(?)**

**rate : T+**

**warning : TYPO(S), bit ooc,**

**exo in TimeRider!au**

**a/n : actually this story plot already saved in my laptop since MID!era^^**

**NO BASH please :')**

**NO FLAME please :')**

if you dont like.. just dont read.. especially if youre homophobic because this story contains soft yaoi... dont bother yourself to read something you (gonna) hate;

lets spread peace all around the world~~ #yehet

* * *

_I'm struggling to find you who I cannot see  
I'm struggling to find you who I cannot hear  
I see things that I couldn't see before  
I hear things that I couldn't hear before  
After you left me, I have grown a power that I didn't have before_

**jongin** hanya ingin melihatnya lagi.

**jongin** hanya ingin terus bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

meskipun ia harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan berulang ulang,

yang** Jongin** inginkan hanya terus melihatnya lagi.

melihat**_ sehunnya._**

next ... **if you want^^**

* * *

i'm back! its pretty fast right? haha okay thats the prolog~~ if you want me to post the chapter tell meee^^ i really appreciate it~ and i hope you appreciate me too~~~

sorry for the typos^^


	2. end

**perhatiin tanggal dan waktunya^^ selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

**Seoul 23 desember 2014****(minggu ke 28 di seoul)**

suara air yang mendadak muncul membangunkan seorang remaja laki laki yang tadinya masih menikmati mimpi siang bolongnya. decakan malas keluar dari bibirnya, sambil menghapus cairan bening yang hampir mengeras di sudut bibirnya, ia mengambil setumpukan baju di pinggir kasur dan membawanya kedepan tangki air yang dua kali tingginya. Duduk depan tangki itu dan mendesah malas.

SPLASH!

Mendadak dua orang muncul bersamaan dengan penuhnya tangki air itu, hal itu cukup mengagetkan lelaki manis tadi, ia langsung bergerak cepat menekan beberapa tombol di tangki dan menaiki tangga untuk membantu orang yang berada di dalam tangki itu keluar.

"astaga Byun Baekhyun! Apa kah kau tidak punya telinga?" hardik salah seorang yang baru saja di bantu remaja yang ternyata bernama Byun Baekhyun itu di sela sela napasnya yang terengah engah.

Baekhyun-singkatnya, membantu mengeluarkan orang lain yang tampaknya setengah sadar dari dalam tangki itu, ia memberikan beberapa pakaian kepada temannya tadi, "mianhae, Suho hyung belanja beberapa makanan, Tao mengamati seperti biasa, Kris hyung sedang mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Jongin , dia menghilang lagi dan aku terlalu lelah menunggumu pulang, kau sudah tidak menjawab panggilanku dua kali" cerocos Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu meletakkan orang yang ia bawa tadi keatas ranjang dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang cukup hangat. "huh.. tempat ku sebelumnya mendarat sudah tenggelam, harusnya kau kirim aku di dek atas bukan bawah, beruntung aku berhasil menemukan dia" balas lelaki tinggi itu tidak terima. "lagian, sudah ku bilang itu hyung untukmu! Panggil aku Chanyeol hyung aku lahir di tahun 1990 dan kau bahkan hanya angan angan orang tuamu saat itu"

Baekhyun tidak terima, ia memajukan bibirnya "tapi kau 20 tahun! Aku juga 20 tahun saat Suho hyung membawaku kemari jadi jangan banyak bicara, kau sendiri tidak memanggil Jongin hyung walaupun dia lahir tahun 1896 itu karna dia hanya 16 tahun sekarang"

Lelaki bernama asli Park Chanyeol itu hanya mendengus sebal "arra tangan robot saja bangga, kau bahkan tidak tau nikmatnya dunia dengan oksigen asli sebelum Suho hyung membawamu kemari huh"

Mungkin jika ini adalah anime kepala Baekhyun sudah seperti ketel air yang di rebus, terbuka berbunyi dan memerah "diamlah kau manusia jadul!"

"apa kau tangan robot!"

"ini teknologi terbaru dasar kolot!"

Seorang lelaki yang kesulitan membawa banyak barang masuk ke ruangan yang sama dan melepaskan katong belanjanya sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setengah kesal. "astaga park Chanyeol byun Baekhyun, aku hanya pergi belanja sebentar dan kalian sudah bertengkar lagi? Pergilah bermain Baekhyun, dan kau Chanyeol istirahatlah, mana orangnya?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya saling mendengus kesal.

"Suho hyung,yang mulai baek bukan akuu,er.. itu.. er.. dia pingsan saat kubawa" tunjuk Chanyeol ke orang yang ia bawa tadi.

"sudah sudah suruh Baekhyun panggil yang lain pulang, dan biarkan saja Jongin kalau dia masih di luar" balas lelaki bernama Suho itu sambil memeriksa keadaan orang baru yang di bawa Chanyeol.

"..hyung lain kali bisakah kau biarkan aku menggunakan celana dalam saat pergi..? ini terlalu dingin dan kita selalu di musim dingin, atau.. er.. tidak bisakah kita pindah ke summer?" pinta Chanyeol memohon.

"energi menipis yeol.. kiriman baru akan datang beberapa minggu lagi, dan kemarin kita sudah mematikan generator seharian karna kau membawa 'parasit' lagi.. dan soal winter.. aku tidak tega meninggalkan tempat ini, setidaknya bertahanlah dua atau tiga bulan untuk Jongin , baru mungkin dia akan menyerah"

" Jongin ya… kenapa kita tidak hidupkan lagi 'dia' dengan robot tahunan kita? Kita kan bisa ubah wajahnya seperti yang kita inginkan?" kata Chanyeol nyaris tak terdengar, ia tau ia bisa di marahin mengatakan hal seperti ini, tapi musim dingin benar benar membunuhnya dan dia tidak sanggup harus masuk tangki dalam keadaan tanpa busana dan kembali lagi dengan keadaan sama.

"kau rela? Membiarkan Jongin melihat dia mati setahun sekali? Biarkan saja dia beberapa bulan kedepan .. hyung yakin ia cukup dewasa, baru nanti kita pindah"

"arra" Chanyeol akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Suho sendiri disana bersama orang yang baru ia bawa, wajah orang itu sekilas mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat berkesan.. hingga tanpa sadar ia menitikkan airmata. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia menangis hanya karena harus terus menerus mengulang kejadian yang sama. Tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ini semua karna sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai pemilih.

._._._._.

**Seoul, 24 Desember 2001****(senin ke 28 di seoul)**

Pandangannya terlalu kabur untuk menerka nerka dimana ia sekarang, terakhir, yang dia ingat dia sedang terombang ambing di lautan luas setelah kapal yang ia tumpangi menjadi sasaran teroris dan tenggelam di samaudra pasific. Beruntung ia berhasil kabur duluan dan tidak terseret arus saat kapal itu tenggelam, namun semua tidak berakhir sampai disitu.. dia…

"minumlah dulu, namaku Tao" seorang lelaki bermata panda mendatangi lelaki yang baru bangun itu. terlihat kesan tertarik di matanya. Yeah itu sering terjadi jika kau hanya bertemu dengan org yang sama selama berbulan bulan.

Meskipun sedikit ragu, dan tidak mengerti yang orang itu katakan(Tao menggunakan bahasa koreannya yang masih berantakan) ia menghabiskan air di gelas itu "xiexie"

"ah kau orang china? hyung! kau tidak bilang bawa orang chinaa" teriak lelaki bernama Tao itu sebal dan ia mulai menanyai lelaki baru itu dengan bahasa china.

Suho berbalik, "sudahlah..yang bawa Chanyeol, ppali kau saja yang bicara sudah kulatihkan?" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu duduk disamping lelaki yang paling tinggi disana, Kris.

Orang itu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke Tao "ung.. dimana ini? Apa ini surga?" tanyanya polos.

Tao terkekeh "Chanyeol hyung kau sudah benar benar menjelaskan semuanya ke anak imut ini? Aigooo neomu kyeoptaa~~" kata Tao riang ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mencubit pipi orang itu

Suho mendelik ke Tao "lebih sopan Tao, dia masih bingung dengan kondisi sekitarnya dan dia gege untukmu umurnya duapuluh tiga tahun" jelas Suho panjang lebar, ia meneguk soda ditangannya yang kemudian di tarik oleh Kris "idak Suho, soda is a big no for you" katanya singkat lalu berlalu menghabiskan soda itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah

Chanyeol mendekati lelaki yang ia bawa tadi "hei Luhan…ge" katanya sambil tersenyum kaku. Ia duduk disamping ranjang yang di duduki Luhan.

Orang itu menatap Chanyeol bingung, "k-kau yang tadi…" tanya nya ragu.

"ne itu aku, kau masih hidup dan sudah berjanji padaku maka aku membawamu, Time Rider kau ingat?"

Lelaki bernama Luhan itu memicingkan matanya ia masih tidak begitu mengerti situasi yang terjadi di hadapannya ini "t-tapi… itu mustahil…" suaranya terdengar bergetar. Percayalah bertahan diambang kematian kemudian ditarik oleh orang yang bicara hal aneh dan tiba tiba kau merasa tubuhmu tersedot dan mucul di dalam akuarim bukan hal yang membuatmu bisa santai.

"sayangnya…" Suho mendekati Luhan juga "—itu tidak mustahil"

"ppft setidaknya dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak tau perjalanan waktu seperti Jongin " kata Baekhyun menahan tawanya

Kris mendelik "kau lupa dia dari 1912? Diamlah Baekhyun"

Baekyun langsung menunduk "mian" sesalnya.

"tapi.. gege dan Tao tidak menemukan Jongin ?" lanjut Baekhyun sedikit ragu masih takut deangan Kris tadi.

Tao menggeleng. "dia masih duduk di gedung itu" jawab Tao. Ia menunduk sedih

Lelaki bernama Luhan itu menatap orang orang disekelilingnya dengan tampang bingung. "uh. Bisakah sedikit jelaskan sesuatu mungkin?" tanya Luhan, wajah bingungnya sangat menggemaskan membuat orang orang disekelilingnya ingin mencubitnya. Namun kemudian mereka sadar sesuatu.

"_tolong jelaskan sesuatu padaku.. aku tidak mengerti apapun"_

Baekhyun tersenyum manis "benar benar mirip" katanya lalu menatap Suho "hyung tidak mengambilnya karena Luhan-ge ini mirip dia kn?" tanya Baekhyun dengan jahil bertanya.

Suho meelemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke Baekhyun "jangan bercanda Baekhyun, sana perbaiki program mu" kata Suho dengan nada malas.

Setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya Luhan sedikit lega. Yah setidaknya menjadi Time Rider tidak begitu buruk dan ia sudah sangat sering membayangkan melakukan perjalanan waktu. Hal itu pasti sangat keren batinya sambil tersenyum. Luhan kemudian menatap Suho penasaran "tadi ung.. lelaki imut itu bilang aku mirip seseorang…memang aku mirip siapa?" tanyanya penasaran

Suho tersenyum, benar benar sama bahkan sifatnya pikirnya senang. Mungkin tidak bisa menggantikan tapi suho sedikit berharap orang itu tidak akan terlalu sedih lagi "dia Sehun, pengamat sebelummu" kata Suho akhirnya.

Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat riang "bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Bisakah? Bisakah? Aku penasaran dengan orang yang mirip denganku itu!" katanya riang ia menampakkan wajah memelasnya pada Suho.

Suho terdiam. Ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Suho lalu pergi ke ruangannya dan mengambil sesuatu disana, ia kembali dengan sebuah album photo. Senyum terpatri di wajah Suho daat melihat Luhan yang menatapnya penasaran "itu apa?" tanyanya polos.

Suho meletakkan album photo iitu di pangkuannya "ini Sehun.. yang ditengah" kata Suho menunjukkan foto Sehun saat mereka pertama berjalan jalan di Miami.

"whoa benar benar mirip.. tapi.. uh sepertinya lebih tinggi dan seperti anak anak" Luhan masih sibuk melihat foto foto itu. kemudian ia bertanya pada Suho "lalu dia dimana?"

"itu.."

._._._.

**Seoul, 24 Desember 2001****(senin ke 28 di seoul)**

_I'm struggling to find you who I cannot see  
I'm struggling to find you who I cannot hear  
I see things that I couldn't see before  
I hear things that I couldn't hear before  
After you left me, I have grown a power that I didn't have before_

Lelaki itu duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di depan bangunan sebuah teater terkenal di seoul. Ia mengenakan coat berwarna merah, jeans dan sneakers. Gayanya sedikit terlalu modern untuk jaman ini. Cukup kontras memang, namun tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikannya karna yang datang ke tempat ini kebanyakan adalah pasangan.

_19.30_

_The selfish me who has only thought about myself  
The me who didn't know your feelings and ignored it  
I couldn't believe myself that I have changed this much  
Your love can still move me like this_

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, ia melihat jamnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang tunawisma yang meringkuk di dalam kotak tidak jauh darinya. Ia mendesah sedih, entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia orang berlalu lalang namun tidak ada yang berniat membantu orang tersebut. Jujur ia sangat ingin membantunya, tapi biar bagaimanapun, dia bukan bagian dari hari ini bukan bagian dari kota ini dan dia tidak punya sedikitpun hak untuk bahkan menyentuh apapun di masa ini.

_19.32_

Salju mulai berjatuhan—seperti yang biasa terjadi— Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kearah salju yang turun. Indah,. Begitu indah untuk menyakiti hatinya beberapa saat kemudian.

_If I just think of you, I can fill this world with you  
Because each snowdrop is one tear drop that belongs to you  
But theres just one thing that I can't do and it's to make you come to me  
I hope I don't have this miserable power_

Sehun sangat menyukai salju. Dia bilang di masa ia berasal iklim sudah begitu buruk dan terus menerus dengan cepat berganti salju cukup sering terjadi bahkan di iklim tropi. Sayang, saljunya mengandung racun yang cukup kuat begitu juga hujan. Membuat imunitas manusia semakin rendah. Mereka bahkan tidak tahan keluar ruangan lebih dari dua jam. Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa sehun begitu lemah saat dibawa Suho. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu karena kekuatannya yang tidak begitu baik. Meskipun ia lemah dia termasuk sagat jenius karena itu Suho hyung menyelamatkannya saat ia mengendarai mobil terbangnya dalam keadaan mabuk dan membawanya menjadi Time Rider.

Seiring berjalannya waktu kondisi fisikna mulai membaik dan dia mulai menjadi anak yang sangat hyperaktif dan terkadang menyulitkan hyungdeulnya. Tapi mereka mengerti dan sangat menyayanginya. Mereka bahkan rela menemaninya main hujan dan main salju bersama.

Masa masa itu.. tidak bisakah kembali?

_19.34_

Lagi lagi desahan keluar dari bibir laki laki itu. kini sang tunawisma bergerak mendekatinya, dengan troli belanja yang berisi tumpukan kardu dan terpal usang miliknya. Tuna wisma itu tersenyum sopan kepada sang lelaki—yang selalu dilakukannya di pukul 19.32—sebelum membongkar tongsampah di sebelah kursi panjang yang diduduki lelaki tadi untuk menemukan sebungkus kentang goreng yang baru sedikit dimakan.

Sang tunawisma duduk di samping lelaki tadi, ia membuka bungkus kentang goreng itu dan sudut bibirnya terangkat, ia menatap sang lelaki dan mengatakan hal yang sudah biasa lelaki itu dengar "hey aku sungguh beruntung kentangnya masih hangat" ungkap si tunawisma dengan wajah ceria. Dengan semangat tinggi ia memakan kentang goreng yang diselamatkannya itu.

Sang lelaki membalas senyumnya dengan anggukan sopan. "aku ikut senang" katanya lembut

Sang lelaki kembali menatap ke jam besar di gedung yang terlletak dihadapannya.

_19.36_

Tangannya memegang dua tiket dan seikat bunga. Sedih mulai kembali menguasainya, mengacuhkan tatapan bingung sang tunawisma yag kemudian hanya melanjutkan makannya tidak perduli.

_19.37 lima menit lagi._

Sang lelaki menatap ke arah dua tiket yang ia pegang "kate and leopold" sebuah film komedi romantis yang menceritakan bangsawan daari abad 19 yang terlempar oleh time portal ke abad 21 dan jatuh cinta dengan wanita dari abad itu. "begitu mirip" desisnya sedih. Orang orang yang menontonnya mungkin berpikir time portal adalah ide yang konyol namun lepas dari itu semua film itu sendiri punya kisah yang unik untuk kategori komedi romantis yang terkadang membosankan. Bahkan untuk Jongin—yeah, itu nama yang lelaki yang kita bicarakan dari tadi—yang hanya menyukai film dokumenter perang yang selalu di tontonnya dari luar café membosankan di pinggir kota southampton.

Kolot? Katakanlah Jongin seperti itu. ia datang dari tahun 1912 seorang penumpang gelap yang nyaris mati di kapal titanic yang selalu dibangga banggakan britania raya pada saat itu. jadi tidaklah aneh kalau presepsinya, hobi dan pandangannya cukup kolot.

Jongin kembali menatapi dua tiket yang berada di genggamannnya, kate and leopold. Kadang ia berpikir film ini cukup mirip dirinya. Yeah Jongin, pencuri beruntung yang bisa masuk ke kapal titanic setelah melakukan kecurangan disebuah kasino dan nyaris mati di dek F karena terkunci di ruangan tertutup yang diselamatkan oleh Suho—Jongin masih memanggilnya malaikat sampai saat ini— tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya mirip dengan film itu. tapi bagaimana ia, kim Jongin dari 1912 bisa menjalin kasih dengan seseorang dari abad 22.

_19.39 tiga menit lagi._

Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang sangat ia kenal mengganggu telinganya membuatnya tersentak dan refleks menatap seseorang dihadapannya. Airmata yang sedari tadi berkumpul di sudut matanya kini perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Orang itu berdiri di hadapan Jongin dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah Jongin"kau menangis? Di kencan kita? Oh ayolah Jongin" katanya lembut dan kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

_19.41 …_

Dengan gerak cepat Jongin meraih tubuh itu. namun, lagi lagi.

Srakk!

Ia kalah cepat dengan takdir. Membuatnya jatuh di kedua lututnya dan menangis dengan keras, sedikitpun ia tidak menghiraukan orang disekitarnya. Melupakan perkataan Suho tentang jangan membuat perhatian apapun dan hanya menangis tanpa memikirkan hal lain. Apakah dia bodoh? Memaksakan dirinya terus begini? Memaksakan dirinya terus menyaksikan hal ini?

._._._.

Semua berawal dari tahun 2102, setelah begitu banyak teori yang berkembang dan makalah makalah fisika teoritis yang nyaris sempurna dalam menunjukkan kemungkinan perjalanan waktu di tahun 2047. Mesin prototype pertama yang berhasil berfungsi baru muncul di tahun 2089. Saat itu mesin waktu hanya bisa digunakan untuk melihat kembali masa masa yang lalu namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Mesin tersebut menyebabkan begitubanyak kekacauan. Kemampuan yang terus bertambah dari memindahkan sebuah cincin plastik hingga tank berkekuatan tinggi membuat manusia semakin menggila. Itu adalah alasan bagaimana mesin waktu kemudian ditarik dari peredaran dan di hancurkan.

Namun orang orang gila yang tidak pernah puas akan sejarah selalu mencari cara untuk mencuri rumusan makalah dari mesin tersebut dan membuatnya kembali. Mereka begitu sulit dilacak karena kebanyakn dari mereka adalah orang orang yang selalu melawan pemerintah. Seperti kasus yang pernah terjadi beberapa bulan lalu saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ditugaskan pergi ke 1963 untuk—katakanlah—membunuh kembali Jo hn F. Ken nedy yang—nyaris—tidak terbunuh karena ada orang yang mencegah pembunuhan itu. hal itu cukup merusak beberapa keadaan di Miami. Yeah dengan semua aura na zi yang begitu kental. Rasanya miami terlihat begitu berbeda. Bagi pemberontak yang membenci sejarah, di otak mereka hanya berpikir bahwa sejarah menghancurkan hidup mereka, mencoba kembali untuk mengubah sesuatu dan hanya berakhir memperburuk keadaan.

Perjalanan waktu adalah senjata yang terlalu menakutkan, jauh lebih kuat dari apun yang pernah di hasilkan. Para manusia yang tidak pernah puas tentu sangat belum sanggup untuk bahkan melihat pengetahuan seperti ini. Pengetahuan yang mampu menggelapkan mata hanya dengan membayangkannya. Saat itu manusia begitu santainya memainkan mesinwaktu keluar dan masuk membuka begitu banyak dunia paralel darimana yang terjadi seharusnya. Seperti anak kecil yang dengan santainya bermain lempar tangkap dengan bom atom.

Untuk itu, kesatuan intelejen di seluruh dunia membentuk agen agen khusus yang mereka sebut Time Rider. Orang orang yang bertugas mencegah dan memperbaiki kerusakan yang ditimbulkan seorang wisatawan waktu dan penghancur waktu. Mereka akan ditempatkan di suatu tempat dan masa yang akan menjadi begitu berubah dengan sedikit perubahan waktu. Mereka akan tingal selama dua hari untuk team Suho mereka ditempatkan di seoul, 23 dan 24 desember 2001. Setiap tanggal 24 usai mereka akan kembali ke tanggal 23 begitu seterusnya sampai mereka akan disuruh pindah. Mereka hanya Mengamati dan terus menunggu dengan sabar.

Peralihan biasanya hanya terjadi dengan sesuatu yang kecil. Saat kejadian itu Kris pertama menyadari dari perubahan teater tempat ia biasa mengamati. Lalu perlahan gedung itu berubah menjadi bangunan megah dengan tiang marmer besar dengan panji merah berkibar diatasnya tidak lupa banyak prajurit yang lalu lalang dengan seragam berlogo—kau tidak akan percaya jika kau hidup dari abad 21—na zi. Saat itu keadaan sudah cukup _complicated_ dan Kris sedikit terlambat melapor namun untunglah mereka berhasil mengembalikan keadaan seperti seharusnya.

Memang seorang Time Rider yang melakukan perjalanan waktu kembali ke masa lalu juga termasuk dalam konteks mengganggu jalannya sejarah namun selama mereka tidak menyebabkan perubahan lain selain mengembalikan hal yang semestinya hal tersebut tidak akan terlalu berarti.

Menjadi Time Rider tentu tidak selalu aman. Melakukan perjalanan waktu pada akhirnya hanya akan membunuhmu. Awalnya hanya berdampak sedikit. Terlalu sedikit sampai kau tidak menyadarinya namun saat kau melakukan perjalanan yang memakan waktu banyak untuk kembali atau saat kau mulai terlalu sering melakukan perjalanan waktu dan semakin lampau kau pergi. Proses itu secara perlahan akan merusak sel dalam tubuhmu secara bertahap dan Time Rider akan menua dengan cepat.

Tidak adil uh?

Time Rider mungkin bisa kabur dan berubah menjadi Time Cracker untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya namun mereka hanya akan berakhir ditangkap oleh Time Rider lain, lagipula sudah cukup untung bagi mereka bisa selamat dari maut yang nyaris menghampiri mereka bukan? Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa agen yang dipilih adalah agen yang sudah pasti akan tercatat meninggal tanpa bukti yang jelas seperti Jongin di titanicnya. Ia bukan penumpang yang terdaftar dan nyaris tenggelam bersama bongkahan kapal besar itu akan menjadi akhir hidupnya. Saat itulah Suho menyelamatkannya.

Selain buruknya efek dari perjalanan waktu ada juga Pemburu. Entah bagaimana harus menggambarkannya, mereka adalah energi murni yang terjebak di lorong waktu. Mereka bisa siapa dan apa saja. Wisatawan waktu, penghancur waktu, bahkan prototype dari kloning yang gagal—ditahun2092 mereka akan membuang prototype yang dianggap gagal ke mesin waktu tanpa tujuan yang jelas terutama untuk prototype yang diciptakan diam diam—bisa menjadi Pemburu itu. mereka biasanya akan mengikuti Time Rider saat di lorong waktu.

Pemburu itu selalu mencuri energi dari manapun saat mereka lemah mereka hanyalah energi tidak berdaya yang tidak cukup mampu untuk bahkan melawan kecoa. Namun saat mereka memiliki energi yang kuat mereka bisa memiliki wujud. Namun untuk kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya mereka perlu merenggut jiwa seseorang yang hidup terlebih dahulu.

Dan Pemburu itulah yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan Jongin.

._._._.

—**FLASHBACK **

**Istana deoksu, 21 januari 1919**** (**_**perjalanan waktu pertama sehun)**_

Lelaki manis itu memajukan bibirnya sebal "kita sudah selesai Jongin! Kenapa portalnya belum terbuka juga" ujarnya sebal. Uh hanbok ini begitu menyeebalkan membuatnya terlihat sangat gendut. Dan lelaki manis itu benci disebut gendut.

Jongin terkekeh pelan "santailah sedikit kau terlihat sangat manis dengan hanbok itu Sehunnie" katanya dengan nada santai. Ia kemudian makan ramen dengan lahap. Yeah menjamar sebagai orang jepang ternyata sangat memudahkan untuk Jongin bagi masa ini. Setidaknya ia tidak kesulitan untuk menyentuh istana deoksu dan mengembalikan sejarah seperti semestinya—walaupun orang orang sering menatapnya sebal dan menatap lelaki manis yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu kasihan—oh ayolah orang korea mana yang suka melihat hal itu? masa masa penjajahan jepang sudah cukup buruk dan mereka harus rela melihat pemudanya—meski mrerka tidak mengenal Sehun—menjadi 'mainan' orang jepang—maksudnya Jongin—itu? kau bercanda.

Jongin menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tidak berubah dan masih ceberut itu "portalnya akan buka beberapa saat lagi, bersabarlah.. harusnya aku yang tidak sabar menunggu hal itu aku akan bisa melihat tubuh mulusmu lagi" kata Jongin nakal dan dibalas jitakan dari Sehun.

"aw! Itu sakit" kata Jongin sebal.

"rasakan itu! aku sedang cemas dan kau malah bercanda" balas Sehun sebal.

Jongin menghela napasnya "ayolah Sehun aku tau ini perjalanan pertamamu. Pertama kalinya kau menggantikan Yixing-ge yang bebas tugas. Tapi sungguh Sehun percaya padaku dan semua akan baik baik saja" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun sedikit menghela napas. Dia mungkin memang kerkesan terlalu panik. Tapi jujur sejak kemarin malam perasaannya sudah tidak enak. Ia hanya tidak mau terjadi apa apa pada mereka berdua. "maaf" sesalnya setengah hati.

"tidak apa aku mengerti" balas Jongin dengan senyuman hangat.

Waktu menunjukan uh—sepertinya sudah sore saatnya kembali ke portal. Dengan semangat Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan pergi dari kedai ramen itu. menuju ke portal yang ia harap bisa membawanya pulang dalam keadaan aman. Tapi.., semua tidak mudah untuk si pejalan waktu baru.

Portal itu kini tertutup bangunan—seperti tungku api—dan membuat Sehun histeris seketika.

"Jongin! Portalnya portalnya!" teriak Sehun histeris.

Jongin membekap mulut Sehun dengan bibirnya "tenanglah astaga" kata Jongin akhirnya setelah melepaskan Sehun. Lelaki manis itu terlihat shock. ia tinggalkan dalam keadaan bingung antara ingin marah. Panik. Dan malu. "kamu ga perlu histeris Sehun ini sering terjadi saat kita meninggalkan portalnya cukup lama. Tenanglah" Jongin mengeluarkan perkamen dari kantongnya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Kemudian ia melengketkannya dibawah bagian dari istana.

Sehun masih terdiam, ia takut jujur saja. Jongin melihatnya sedih ia kemudian mendekati Sehun daan Jongin hanya memberikan pelukkan hangatnya. "tenanglah Sehunnie semuanya akan baik baik saja" katanya sambil tersenyum

**Seoul, 24 desember 2001**** (senin ke 2)**

"Kris-ge kau lihat itu?" kata Tao menunjuk sesuatu yang sudah usang tertempel dibawah istana yang sedang mereka kunjungi. Berhubungan dengan tugas Sehun dan Jongin mereka memang sedang mengamati dari tempat ini.

Tugas Kris dan Tao dalam team Time Rider adalah sebagai pengamat selama tugas berlangsung. Mereka akan berjaga di tempat tempat yang kemungkinan didatangi mereka yang pergi ke masa lalu untuk menerima komunikasi dari mereka. Karena sampai saat ini jugabelum ada teknologi yang bisa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan masa lalu.

Kris menarik perkamen yang sudah tampak rapuh itu dan membacanya

"portal tertutup. Sehun mulai histeris. Gantilah sekitar duapuluh centi kesamping aku sudah menunggu ditempat itu" baca Kris. Ia hanya membawa perkamen itu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya "oy Suho. Ganti portalnya 20cm kesamping. Jongin bilang itu tertutup" dan dengan cepat ia menutup teleponnya. "ayo Tao kita pulang mereka akan segera sampai" kata Kris langsung melenggang pergi.

Mungkin kalau mereka menunggu disana sekitar lima menit lagi. Sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan tidak akan terjadi.

**Istana deoksu, 21 januari 1919.**_**( perjalanan waktu pertama sehun)**_

Sehun duduk bersila ditempat tadi—dimana portal harusnya terbuka—dan enggan bergeser sedikitpun. Ia menolak ajakan Jongin untuk bahkan istirahat dan minum beberapa gelas wine mungkin. Baiklah Jongin bercanda. Ia hanya menutup mulutnya begitu Sehun menatapnya tajam. Sehun sudah serius bukan waktunya untuk bermain. Tapi tetap saja bagi Jongin Sehun terlalu panikan.

Sebuah energi dengan partikel yang cukup menyilaukan mata tiba tiba muncul daari tempat Sehun duduk, membuat lelaki manis itu langsung beranjak menjauh. Energi bercahaya itu bisa jadi portal atau buruknya, Pemburu.

Dalam beberapa detik portal muncul dari energi bercahaya itu membuat Jongin tersenyum lega, tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Ia masih cukup tegang. Perasaannya masih tidak enak.

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun yang tampak gemetar "ayolah aku tau kau ingin pulang" kata Jongin. Ia mulai melucuti hanbok yang dikenakan Sehun dan menyisakan boxer spongebob miliknya—atau Chanyeol lebih tepatnya. Yeah itu oleh oleh dari Kris setelah memperbaiki waktu di 1999—saat itu spongebob baru muncul dan cukup terkenal, tapi merchandise nya tidak begitu diminati orang jadi Kris bisa mendapatkanya seperempat harga—dan Jongin tertawa namun langsung berhenti melihat tatapan tajam Sehun—lagi.

Sehun gantian membuka baju yang Jongin kenakan. Ia terlihat cukup seksi dengan kulit hitam seksinya itu dan celana pendek yang biasa kau pakai kepantai. Seperti peselancar kau tau? Taoi mereka harus cepat cepat tidak akan ada orang pada masa itu yang senang melihat dua lelaki orang hanya mengenakan boxer.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun "sekarang kita akan pulang. Tersenyumlah delikanmu bisa membunuhku" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum nakal.

Sehun menggangguk di pelukan Jongin "mianhae Jonginnie.." balasnya dengan suara kecil.

Jongin tersenyum Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya "tidak apa.. aku mencintai mu baby" katanya lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun. Memastikan Sehun tampak tersenyum dan ia baru memasuki portal itu.

**Seoul 24 desember 2001.**** ( senin ke 2 di seoul )**

Brukk!

"selamat datang selamat datang~ layanan dari binatu baru saja selesai" Baekhyun yang saat itu hanya sendiri dirumah mendatangi Jongin dan Sehun yang berdiri di dalam akuarium besar tanpa air.

Sehun jatuh terduduk. Hal itu otomatis membuat Jongin kaget "kau tidak apa?" tanya nya khawatir

"sedikit pusing.. tidak apa terima kasih hyung bajunya" jawab Sehun dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya langsung keluar dari akuarim dan pergi ke kamarnya. Jongin hanya menatapnya sedih dari kejauhan.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin tidak suka " kau menggodanya?"

"enak saja! Dia panik gara gara portalnya hilang kau harusnya menyadarinya dari awal" hardik Jongin.

"santai saja. Suho hyung pergi kemasa depan untuk mengambil beberapa bahan dan mengatur ulang waktu yang akan kita pakai. jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tertidur karna Chanyeol begitu heboh menggantikan Sehun mengamati kota. Aku kan bosan dirumah kau kira internet jaman 2001 cuku asik untuk di jelajahi?" katanya sebal lalu melempar baju Jongin dan pergi

"ck"

…

**Seoul 24 desember 2001.**** ( senin ke 2 di seoul )**

19.00

Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang baru selesai mandi "malam ini jadi kan?" tanya Jongin. Ia melanjutkan "kau tau kita bisa tinggal untuk malam ini kalau kau merasa kurang sehat" katanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sehun tersenyum "tidak apa bodoh. Kenapa aku harus membatalkan kencan malam natal kita" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum "pergilah duluan aku akan membantu Baekhyun dengan programnya dulu sebelum pergi" balasnya singkat.

Jongin masih menduduk sedikit kecewa ia ingin pergi bersama. Melihat itu Sehun tersenyum "aigoo Jonginnie, Sehun hanya membantu Baekhyun sebentar.. aku mencintaimu" katanya lalu mencium pipi jongin dengan wajah memerah "percayalah bye!" katanya dan masuk ke ruangan baekhyun masih dengan wajah memerah

Wajah jongin juga ikut memerah ia tertawa mengingat kelakuan kekasihnya yang manis itu, sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah ia berkata "ingat filmnya mulai jam delapan" teriak Jongin dr luar.

"ya Jonginnie aku datang lebih awal tenang saja" balasnya.

19.27

Jongin sampai didepan sebuah teater terkenal di seoul. Dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di depanya. Tangannya menggenggam dua tiket film 'kate and leopold' ini pertama kalinya ia menonton biasanya Sehun akan mengajaknya menontol lord of the rings tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bilang ini film yang cukup bagus dan sangat menghibur bagi Time Rider seperti mereka. Jongin mengenakan coat berwarna merah, jeans dan sneakers. Gayanya sedikit terlalu modern untuk jaman ini. Cukup kontras memang, namun tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikannya karna yang datang ke tempat ini kebanyakan adalah pasangan.

19.30

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, ia melihat jamnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang tunawisma yang meringkuk di dalam kotak tidak jauh darinya. Ia mendesah sedih, entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia orang berlalu lalang namun tidak ada yang berniat membantu orang tersebut. Jujur ia sangat ingin membantunya, tapi biar bagaimanapun, dia bukan bagian dari hari ini bukan bagian dari kota ini dan dia tidak punya sedikitpun hak untuk bahkan menyentuh apapun di masa ini.

19.32

Senyum megembang di bibir Jongin membayangkan kencannya nanti—yeah ini pertama kalinya setelah berkali kali kencan membosankan yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan ditempat yang sama film yang sama.. itu cukup membosankan sebenarnya tapi bersama Sehun itu sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Tunawisma tadi bergerak mendekatinya, dengan troli belanja yang berisi tumpukan kardu dan terpal usang miliknya. Tuna wisma itu tersenyum sopan kepada sang lelaki—yang selalu dilakukannya di pukul 19.32—sebelum membongkar tong sampah di sebelah kursi panjang yang diduduki lelaki tadi untuk menemukan sebungkus kentang goreng yang baru sedikit dimakan.

Sang tunawisma duduk di samping lelaki tadi, ia membuka bungkus kentang goreng itu dan sudut bibirnya terangkat, ia menatap sang lelaki dan mengatakan hal yang sudah biasa lelaki itu dengar "hey aku sungguh beruntung kentangnya masih hangat" ungkap si tunawisma dengan wajah ceria. Dengan semangat tinggi ia memakan kentang goreng yang diselamatkannya itu.

Sang lelaki membalas senyumnya dengan anggukan sopan. "aku ikut senang" katanya lembut

Sang lelaki kembali menatap ke jam besar di gedung yang terlletak dihadapannya. "tumben Sehun lama" desisnya.

19.36

Tangannya memegang dua tiket dan seikat bunga. Lalu kembali mencari cari kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu, mengacuhkan tatapan bingung sang tunawisma yag kemudian hanya melanjutkan makannya tidak perduli.

19.39

Salju mulai berjatuhan—seperti yang biasa terjadi— Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kearah salju yang turun. Indah,. Yeah salju ini selalu mampu membuat Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar dan bermain bersamanya.

Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang sangat ia kenal mengganggu telinganya membuatnya tersentak dan refleks menatap seseorang dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar diwahanya "Sehun! Kenapa lama sekali"

"entah daya dirumah begitu kecil, Suho hyung belum datang dan Baekhyun kesulitan membackup sendiri jadi kubantu dulu. Tidak lama kan?" tanya Sehun.

Dan baru saja Jongin akan menjawab. Merangkul Sehun seperti biasa, masuk ke teater dan membeli paket couple dan menikmati malam natalnya dengan bahagia. Sebuah bayangan tiba tiba datang begitu cepatnya terlalu cepat bahkan bagi Jongin untuk sekedar melihatnya. Mendadak dihadapannya kosong tidak ada orang. Sehun hilang!

"SEHUN!" Teriak Jongin histeris.

Tidak

Ini tidak baik!

Apa itu tadi? Apa yang membawa Sehun pergi?

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari mengejar sesuatu yang membawa Sehun—sesuatu itu meninggalkan jejaknya berupa sesuatu yang seperti terbakar di jalan—terus dan terus berlari sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar.

.

"hallo? Ada apa Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Ini hal yang tidak biasa. Jongin selalu mematikan ponselnya saaat pergi ke teater dimalam natal.

"Sehun—"Jongin terkejut tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya. Ia sudah berhenti berlari dan berdiri dengan lemas di sebuah taman. Ia terjatuh di lututnya dan menatap yang ia lihat dengan tidak percaya.

"—Pemburu" lanjutnya nyaris tak terdengar. Ponsel itu jatuh dari tangannya dan ia hanya mendekati sosok itu merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannnya. Tangannya yang lain menyentuh nadi sosok itu dengan takut takut 'kumohon… kumohon…'

..

Terlalu hening..

"tidak… tidak.. Sehun bangun kumohon!" airmata mulai jatuh dari matanya. Ini terlalu.. Jongin tidak sanggup! Kenapa harus Sehun? KENAPA MAKHLUK SIALAN ITU BISA ADA DISINI? Jongin yakin seratus persen dia tidak sama sekali merasakan ada Pemburu yang mengikutinya selama di lorong waktu tapi kenapa hal itu bisa ada disini!.

Chanyeol tiba tiba muncul disamping Jongin "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

Tao yang juga datang langsung menghampiri Sehun dan terduduk disampingnya. Airmata juga mengalir dari wajahnya.

"katakan padaku ini peralihan kumohon aku rela dikirim ke waktu manapun!" teriak Jongin pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas "tidak Jongin.. ini bukan peralihan dan Pemburu itu mengikuti kalian tadi. Ia cukup kuat bahkan untuk menutupi dirinya." Jawab Chanyeol sedih.

Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya setelah meletakkan tubuh Sehun yang mulai kaku ke pangkuan Tao. Ia kemudian berdiri mendekati Chanyeol dan mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol "kau pasti salah! KAU SALAH!" teriaknya. Otomatis Kris yang juga berada disana langsung menarik Jongin menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia terpaksa membuat Jongin pingsan. Emosi Jongin terlalu kacau saat ini. Ia pasti lelah habis melakukan perjalanan waktu dan hal ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Mereka memangg biasanya membiarkan Jongin pergi dengan Sehun setiap Jongin selesai dengan tugasnya untuk merilekskan pikiran mereka tapi ini..

…

—**FLASHBACK END**

**Seoul, 24 desember 2004 ****( senin ke 28 di seoul )**

Sejak saat itu Jongin menjadi pendiam ia berhenti menjadi pejalan waktu dan beralih fungsi menjadi pengamat yang ia lakukan hanya keluar rumah pada pagi hari, pergi ke depan teater itu dan duduk disana. Hanya untuk bisa melihat Sehun lagi. Dan berusaha mengidentifikasi makhluk yang mengambil Sehun dari kejauhan. Tidak jarang ia mencoba menarik Sehun dari tempat itu sebelum hal itu terjadi tapi yangia dapatkan hanya abu.

Suho sudah bilang. Jika Sehun mati saat peralihan mereka bisa mengambil Sehun kembali di masa sesungguhnya. Karna saat masa peralihan siapapun yang mati hanya mati di dunia paralel dan mereka masih bisa kembali saat waktu dikembalikan sebelum kejadian terjadi. Tapi jika itu terjadi di mas sesungguhnya hal itu mungin di lakukan tapi sulit membuatnya tetap hidup. Hal itulah yang membuat Jongin menyerah meraihnya.

Suho sudah mengatakan akan pindah masa dan tempat karena mereka sudah cukup lama di seoul dan mereka disuruh berpindah. tapi Jongin ingin tetap melihat Sehun jadi ia meminta Suho untuk tetap tinggal setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu. Karena ia masih merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Belakangan ia tau Sehun cerita ka Baekhyun soal ia merasa ada yang salah saat mereka mau kembali. Mungkin Sehun tau. Mungkin Jongin bisa lebih waspada. Mungkin ia tidak harus kehilangan Sehun

_The selfish me who has only thought about myself  
The me who didn't know your feelings and ignored it  
I couldn't believe myself that I have changed this much  
Your love can still move me like this_

Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang. Menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia terus menerus mengulang waktu membiarkan dirinya melihat Sehun dan kejadian itu lagi dan lagi. Seperti menghentikan dan mempermainkan waktu hanya untuk membuka kembali memori yang menyakitkan memori dimana ia masih bersama Sehun.

_Stopping the time, (I) go back to you  
I open this book of memories and I open up your page  
And in the book I'm in there, in there with you _

_the things that I met that winter_

Jongin ingat Sehun adalah orang yang selalu membantunya dan terus meyakinkannya untuk tetap bertahan dengan semua kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi bagis seorang pejalan waktu seperti dia. Sehun selalu mendengarkan curahan hatinya saat terkadang ia sedikit melakukan kesalahan dan berakhir dimarahin Suho hyungnya.

—_**Flashback**_

_**Miami, 15 juli 2002 **_**( senin ke 32 di Miami )**

"KAU BODOH HAH? KENAPA KAU BERKELAHI?" Suho berteriak di depan wajah Jongin dengan keras. Suho terlihat begitu marah, percayalah ini pertama kali sejak senin ke 32 merekatinggal di Miami

Jongin menunduk "hyung.. dia menghina baekhyun" katanya menciut.

"tetap saja kau sudah merubah sejarah dan sekarang chanyeol dan tao yang harus pergi memperbaiki kebodohanmu itu!" hardik suho.

Sehun memegangi tubuh Suho dan membawnya menjauh "maafkan Jongin hyung dia kan hanya membela Baekhyun hyung. Lagi pula ini kan baru pertama kali hyung membiarkan jongin yang memimpin.. pasti jongin cukup gugup saat itu, tidak pergi dengan hyung yang biasa memimpinya" Sehun tersenyum pada Suho "hyung istirahatlah hyung pasti lelah setelah mengambil paket tadi, Sehun sudah buatkan teh untuk hyung di kamar" katanya sambil mendorong Suho masuk ke kamar.

Suho menghela napas dan hanya pergi tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Hal itu membuat Jongin semakin sedih, ia tau ia salah dan kesalahannya itu memperburuk keadaan. Tapi setidaknya… uh

"ya! Mana Jonginku yang selalu optimis dan membanggakan keindahan Britania-nya!" Sehun tiba tiba muncul dan merangkul Jongin dari belakang. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Jongin. Sehun memperkuat rankulannya dan membuat Jongin mengerang.

Jongin berbalik dan menatap Sehun serius. "sehun aku tidak sedang ingi—"

"aish! Kau kenapa sih? Suho hyung bukan tipe orang yang pendendam dan akan marah berbulan bulan jadi sekarang tersenyumlah. Sehun yakin Suho hyung sudah memaafkanmu.. " katanya tersenyum. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Jongin dan mengangkatnya. Ibu jarinya menyentuh kedua sudut bibir Jongin dan menaikkannya memaksakan Jongin untuk tersenyum. "Jonginku selalu optimis dan tidak mudah sedih, jadi.. jangan buat Sehun ikut sedih dan tersenyumlah" lanjutnya lembut.

Jongin akhirnya menampakkan senyumnya "arraseo baby" balasnya.

Cup

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas dan langsung pergi sambil membawa papan selancarnya "ppali Jongin-ah! Kau janji mengajariku surfing kemariiin!" katanya semangat dan langsung ke pantai terlebih dahulu.

—_**flashbackend **_

**Seoul, 24 desember 2004 ****( senin ke 28 di seoul )**

Airmata jatuh di pipinya. Ia ingat saat itu akhirnya ia membatalkan janjinya dengan sehun dan sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah sempat menepati janjinya untuk mengajari Sehun surfing.

_The small and weak person, because of your love  
Just like this for everything (my whole existence)  
I changed the whole world_

Jongin terlalu sulit untuk melepaskan Sehun. Sehun adalah setengah dari jiwanya.. kepergian Sehun yang mendadak dan bisa termasuk kesalahannya membuatnya sulit untuk bangkit menemukan dirinya yang dulu.

Sampai..

Seseorang berdiri di depan Jongin dan memberikannya sapu tangan "pakailah kau terlihat jelek saat menangis" Kata orang itu santai. Ia duduk disamping Jongin "aku tidak tau seperti apa kekasihmu itu.. tapi sepertinya iaa tidak akan senang melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Kalau ia bisa bilang ia pasti akan selalu meminta Jongin untuk tidak terus melakukan ini.. membiarkan kekasihnya melihat dia pergi dengan cara cukup tragis seperti itu pasti sangat menyakitinya." Kata orang itu panjang lebar.

'_haruskah aku melupakannya?'_ pikir jongin sedih. Kemudian ia sadar.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang itu. ia terkejut. Sosok itu begitu mirip dengan Sehun "kau.. siapa? Kau peralihan? Darimana kau tau namaku" katanya panik. Ia langsung merogoh ponsel di kantongnya.

"Chanyeol yang membawaku kesini. Suho bilang dia sudah katakan padamu kalau dia akan menjemputku kok." Kata orang itu cemberut. Melihat Jongin yang masih bengong ia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum

"aku Luhan.. salam kenal"

_Mungkin Sehun memang ingin aku belajar melupakannya._

THE END

* * *

Nah cerita ini memang make sisipan cerita dari MID walaupun mungkin agak beda dan make alternative universe dari Time Riders nya Alex Scarrow^^ aku suka banget bukunya—ya, aku emg agak terobsesi sama scifi dan fantasy—aku harap kalian bisa tetep nikmatinnya walaupun mungkin sedikit bingung karna tanggal 24 desember yang jarang berubah(?)

Biar bener bener jelas aku jealsin disini jadi mereka itu menetap di seoul di tanggal **23-24desember2001** ketika tanggal sudah menjadi **24desember 2001 pukul 23:59** rumah mereka—hanyarumahmereka—akan kembali ke tanggal **23 desember 2001** begitu seterusnya sampai mereka dipindah tugaskan.

**Miami, 14-15 juli 2002** adalah tempat dimana mereka** pertama ditugaskan** dan bertemu bersama(kecuali luhan) tapi kemudian mereka baru pindah ke seoul dan itu terjadi.

Buat rentang umur basically kalau mereka mau dihitung umurnya pas tahun 2001 ga mungkin karna sehun, suho, kris, baek tao masih angan angan(?), kalo rentang umur berdasarkan tahun lahir mereka dan umur saat waktu suho/kris membawa mereka jadinya :

-**Suho, 2091-21tahun**(tapi fisiknya sudah seperti 40 tahun karena perjalanan waktu, datang sebagai pemilih dari 2102)

-**Kris, 2090-22tahun**(fisiknya terlihat cukup normal tapi umur tulangnya sudah 35 tahun karna tidak begitu sering melakukan perjalanan waktu, datang sebagai pemilih dari 2102)

-**Chanyeol, 1990-20 tahun**(fisiknya sudah mulai berubah ia mulai seperti early 30, diselamatkan dari kecelakaan pesawat oleh bom di amerika 2010)

-**Baekhyun, 2020-20tahun**(fisiknya masih sangat bagus ia hanya melakukan perjalanan waktu dua kali, technically dia kesalahan yang dibawa kris)

-**Tao, 2022-18tahun**(fisiknya masih sangat bagus karna sangat jarang melakukan perjalan waktu, diselamatkan kri dari kebakaran di qingdao 2040)

-**Jongin, 1896-16tahun**(fisiknya sudah mulai seperti berumur akhir 20an, diselamatkan suho dari kapal titanic 1912)

-**Sehun, 2203, 15 tahun**(fisiknya lemah karena keadaan lingkungan pada masanya tapi ia cukup kuat setelah beraptasi di masa 2002 dan 2001, dibawa suho dari tahun 2218 sebagai pengamat karena ia memiliki ingatan fotografis yang sangat kuat )

-**Luhan, 1991, 23tahun**(fisiknya tentu masih sangat bagus, diselamatkan suho dari kapal pesiar yang dipenuhi teroris dan nyaris meledak di dalamnya 2014)

* * *

Okay this is the full story~~ it's a oneshot I told ya, and I do said that in the previous post is only a prolog… do I really need to use **CAPSLOCK, BOLD AND UNDERLINE**? I dont think so because I do believe you guys are smart^^ please don't be rude to me so I won't be rude too . please keep your atitude in a right place and don't put it down. atitude is something that make people belive you are a good human^^ ah I shouldn't say things like this because sometime I do lost my sense too but as a fellow human being. I just try to remind you^^

**dera,** aw I do really love kaihun broship tapi ini plotnya udh dibikin dari masa masa miracle in december waktu itu aku lagi galau galaunya liat sehun sama kai di mvnya kayak sedih banget dan kebetulan waktu itu abis baca buku Timeriders jadi feelnya lebih ke yaoi dan pake au timeriders deh

**byunpies,** yup yup its kaihun! Omg *lempar kembang api* ini udh lanjut ya post kemarin Cuma prolog singkatnya aja^^ apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**taoappasehunumma,** ini udh cepet dong^^

**mr. Jongin Albino,** then I give you this I really hope you like it :')

**jung yeojin,** updated!

**youngchanbiased,** udah lanjuuuuut

**daddykaimommysehun**, yup yup ini sudah panjang dooong~ pasti dong aku bakal lanjut nulis selama enggak makin banyak orang yang kasar sama aku^^

**bubbletea94,** maaf ya baru bisa publish hari ini, enggak tau kenapa enggak bisa bbuka ffn dari modem tri. Sudah dari minggu kemaren kek gini :''(

**org, aku gatau kamu orang atau organisasi atau apa, tapi cobalah buat bersikap lebih sopan. Ga ada orang di dunia ini yang seneng dikatain bodoh di awal pertemuannya. Aku sudah tulis kok jelas jelas di post sebelumnya kalau itu Cuma sekedar prolog :'( apa kamu ga liat?. Coba kamu check lagi. Menghina orang tanpa bukti yang jelas bisa dikenai hukum, dan aku percaya hal sepele kayak gini ga harus jadi masalah^^**

**Yups pertemuan sampe disini walopun imprettypissed dengan thatprettyrude review but im still happy^^ ternyata banyak yang baca prolognya^^ dan kasih review juga makasih apresiasinya dan saya harap ini enggak bikin kamu kecewa kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasimu^^ sekalilagi terimakasih banyak sudah sempat baca dan review^^ maaf kalau aunya rumit dan penulisan saya kurang mudah dipahami dan terkesan awkward :')**


End file.
